


The Case of the Puppy

by NatashaRS



Series: Superbat One-Shots [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Batcave, Cute, Dorks, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Puppies, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaRS/pseuds/NatashaRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce finds a puppy. Clark finds out that Bruce has a puppy. Guess what the puppy's name is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adriveidt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=adriveidt).



> Based on this prompt on Tumblr from adriveidt:
> 
> "I dont know about SUPEBAT headcanons or prompts but today I saw the PUP QUIZ with Ben and Jimmy Fallon (is that his name) xD and Ben was holding a superpuppy and it was really cute. maybe something fluff and with puppies?"

“What is this?”

Alfred glanced down at the fuzzy, squirming creature in Bruce’s hands.

“It appears, sir, that it is a puppy.”

“What am I supposed to do with a puppy…,” Bruce turned the little dog around to take a look at his back, “…much less one dressed as Superman?”

“Well I have learned that it is typical for one to care for it and train it, Master Wayne.”, Alfred replied, lips curling ever so slightly at the edges as he finished his statement.

Bruce sighed, a signal of his defeat, and the puppy happily replied by barking and licking the man’s face.

~*~

“Bruce?”

No reply.

“Bruce!”

Still nothing.

Superman furrowed his brows as he walked through the Batcave in search for his friend. Even though he’d taken the “side entrance”, he was sure that some warning signal would’ve alerted Batman of his presence. He glanced over at the giant monitors that the detective was frequently found staring at, but there was no sign of him. Taking a deep breath, Superman focused on listening to the subtle sounds coming from all over the cave.

“Clark!”, he heard Bruce’s voice say happily.

“Found him.”, he thought as he walked in the direction of the noises.

“Clark stop that!”, Bruce said while laughing as Superman rounded the corner.

“Stop what?”

Bruce turned to look at him wide-eyed and cleared his throat. If Superman didn’t know better, he’d have sworn that his friend was blushing.

“Stop nothing. What’re you doing here Clark?”

“I just wanted to- well look what we have here. Come boy.”

The golden puppy ran up and pawed at the superhero while standing on its hind legs. Superman swooped down to pick him up and pet his adorable little face.

“You have a dog, Bruce?”

“I uh. Yes…”

“He’s the cutest thing. What’s his name.”

“Batdog.”

Superman rolled his eyes. “I’ll just check his collar.” He turned the silver bat-shaped pendant in his hand so that he could read it. “Well hello…Clark?”

The dog yapped happily at his name, and then turned towards his owned and tried to leap into the man’s arms. Bruce, with his quick reflexes caught the pup and then began to scold him. The little dog ignored his owner’s complaints and instead gave Bruce a little kiss.

“Look at that, Batman does have a heart.”

“Shut up.”

“You’re the one that named the dog after me.”

“Ugh. It’s not like that. When we found him he was wearing a superman outfit so-”

“You named him after me. He’s Clark Jr.!”

“No, it’s just ‘Clark’”

The dog turned his head back and forth as he heard his name spoken by the two heroes.

“Yap yap!”

“Oh look at that, what a cute boy. Come here, son.”, Superman tried to take the puppy back.

“What? No. He’s mine. And he’s not your son.”

“He’s *our* son. You named him after me. Now hand him over.”

Bruce glared at Clark as he tightly cuddled Clark Jr. to his chest.

“I have legal rights, you know. What happened to ‘justice above all’?”

“He’s not your son!”

~*~

“Hello Diana.”

“Bruce.”, she replied without looking as the Batman entered the Watchtower’s control room.

For a moment, they worked in complete silence.

“Congratulations on your and Clark’s son.”


End file.
